Australiaball
Australiaball |reality = ����Commonwealth of Australia����|nativename = Strayaball|caption = Straya, seen here practicing his skills with a hunting knife|image = Aus.jpg|government = Dominion of the British Empire (1901‒1942) Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy (since 1942)|personality = Loud and abrasive, but friendly except towards emus. Also loves sports and consider himself a big athlete.|gender = Male|language = English|capital = Canberraball|status = Same-sex marriage is now legal. Happy now, Mate?|religion = Christianity Atheism Buddhism Islam Hinduism Judaism Native Religions|friends = Dadenemyball My Uncle Other Uncle NATOball Toy Brother Brother Best Bro Franceball (Love her submarines) South Africaball Son South Koreaball (Many living on our clay) Chileball Brazilball Ukraineball Malaysiaball Tringapore Indiaball Pakistanball Philippinesball Chinaball (Many living on our clay) Lebanonball (Many living on our clay) Indonesiaball (Frenemy) (When giving me Indomie) Kurdistanball Turkeyball (neutral/sometimes) |enemies = Indonesiaball (Frenemy) Fijiball Name Stealer Solomon Islandsball East Timorball Emus Australian Aboriginalsball (sometimes) 31-0 Myanmarball Iranball North Koreaball (Wants to nuke us) Dadenemyball Turkeyball (Frenemies)|likes = His own Fauna( except Dangerous Animals), Beer, Statism, Steve Irwin, Being upside down, Outdoors, Australian Rock (AC/DC, Midnight Oil, Men at Work ... etc), Natalie Imbruglia, Kylie Minogue, Eurovision and being a part of it (despite the fact that he isn't even European), Hugh Jackman, Mel Gibson, Australian Football (AFL), Rugby, Soccer, Cricket, Basketball, Vegemite, Meat Pies, Sniper Rifles, Anyone Busty, scoring 31 goals against American Samoaball, Concerntration Refugee camps,TF2 Sniper (He's raised in Australia)|hates = Dangerous Animals, Emus, Immigrants, Small Breasted Women, Boat People (STOP THE BOATS!), People who do not speak English confuse him with American (just because he speaks English).|founded = 01/01/1901|onlypredecessor = British Australiaball|intospace = Yea, m8|bork = Oi Oi|food = Meat Pies, Sausage Rolls, Tomato Sauce (not Ketchup), Tea, Vegemite, Beer, Fruit|affiliation = Commonwealthball|predicon = British Australia}} Australiaball ''' is an island country between the Indian and the South Pacific Ocean. He is a part of the Anglosphere. Despite not being European, he is also part of the Eurovision. He is also a member of the G20. Despite the fact that Australiaball is now a adult and fully independent countryball, he still has the Union Jack on his body. This is a neotenic trait. Neoteny in animals is the retention, in adulthood, of characteristics typical of its young or larval form (in the case of countryballs its colonial forms). He has 6 states and 2 territories. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact with the Western civilization, the island was owned by Australian Aboriginalsball, worshipping Dreamtimeball. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. Sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. It is said that they got here during glaciation time. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization The status quo was defyed when Dutch explorers came here and discovered the land. Tasmaniaball, for example, is named after the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. Since USAball was independent, the UKball decided to settle here a penal colony. Due to the land being unfertile and the highly death rate in the desert, prisoners didn't liked it. The Australian Aboriginalsball, meanwhile, were being repressed by the settlers. The six colonies ( NSWball, QLDball, SAball, Tasball, Vicball, and WAball ) were united into a federation in 1901, as a dominion of the British Empireball. The distance from the motherland created a different culture. Notably, Vegemite and AFL were invented here. Conflicts Most of Australiaball's conflicts have been because of colonial alliances, such as WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War and the 2 Gulf Wars. But the most hilarious conflict Australiaball has ever been into was the Great Emu War (alone), where, for some kind of reason, he lost to animals. World War 1 At the declaration of war in 1914, a young independent Australiaball (along with his brothers) was pulled into their father's war. He and New Zealandball were sent to fight the Turks in Gallipoli. What was meant to be an easy victory turned into a bloodbath. The two young countryballs fought in unbearable conditions against a dug-in enemy. They were evacuated in late November 1915. The Galipoli landings shaped his national identity. Australiaball became a battle hardened soldier and left many dead brothers behind on the beach. Independence In 1942, he adopted the Statute of Westminster, making the Commonwealth of Australia formally independent from the British Empire. The monarch of the British Empire is still the monarch of Australia (and 15 other realms) today. On 3 March 1986, the Australia Act 1986 came into effect. Now UKball's government can no longer be involved with Australiaball's government. 2017 he legalise same sex marriage Flag Colors Main Colors + Stars Colonial Emblem Color Relationships Friends * New Zealandball - Brother. You are a good Rugby player but you need learn to play some Cricket, mate. Love you, Cunt. Maybe we should have a barbecue some time * USAball - Loves my accent and strong ally. He is my favourite brother as well. He thinks that he is more resistant than me, but he wears helmets and protections in that stupid sport that he invented(RUGBY IS BETTER THAN AMERICAN FOOTBALL!). Only babies needs protection HAHAHAHA. Aw, looks like you have some poor blokes in your country. Don't worry, mate, I will take care of them. They are safe with me. EXCEPT FOR FUCKING 31-0 GUY,THAT'S FOR SURE!!!!! (Lets go hunting some time) * Indiaball- Adoptive brother! Very Stronk cricketer. * Pakistanball - He's also my adoptive brother! Creeps me out. At least he is good at cricket * Ukraineball - New mate, relations increasing * Russiaball - Putin likes koalas. * Kurdistanball - good blokes, gave em' some gun n' shit to fight em' ISIS doggas * Argentinaball Ha! You can't be in Eurovision, but I can! Rekt! *All the oceanian islands except Fijiball Neutral * Japanball - Sure you are a good ally but STOP KILLING THE WHALES!!!! * Indonesiaball - We are good allies and I saved him from a tsunami but he accusing me of spying and he killed 2 Australians and accused them for drugs, (Btw, Your Bali island is so Great and cool) * Papuaball- My son.. no lil' bugger I am not going to annex you- what do you mean I made you a penal colony!? I am just tellin' ya to watch over those cunts comin' in! * UKball - Dad and good ally. Remember the Ashes, you suck at cricket. He also a good soccer and rugby player. But he colonised me so I hate him for 1 thing. Enemies * Fijiball - Got angry at me just for not supporting a millitary coup that overthrew the former goverment. * Emus - REMOVE!!! They humiliate me. Dangerous creature! Kill! KILL! * American Samoaball - HA! I destroyed him in Soccer, 31-0! Just when I thought the 22-0 win over Tonga was the best day of my life, this guy shows up! '''FUCK YOU AMERICAN SAMOA!!!!!!!!! * North Koreaball - Hates me because I'm a friend & brother of America. Also threatened me with a nuclear strike. REMOVE KIM FAMILY! * Hondurasball - Mate, I don't think we eva met before, but I will seriously defeat ya in soccer! World Cup, here I come! States The Commonwealth of Australia is a federation of six States: * NSWball - Home to the biggest city in Australia and Oceania, Sydney, Yet rivals with over who should have the Capital city. He is also the most acultured and populated state. * Victoriaball - Rednecks and the most livable city in the World, Melbourne. He is a bit of a hipster and has a lot of street art too. * Queenslandball - The only state in Australia with real Theme Parks (Dream World, Sea World, Etc) He is also one of the hotter States especially, in the north. he have beautiful corals. * Western Australiaball - Has the most minerals which i steal away from them, And their major city Perth is one of the most isolated areas in the world. WA is also the biggest state out of all of them (bigger than Alaska and Texas put together and is comparable to Kazakhstan's alone.) * South Australiaball -Is mostly desert in the north, yet has the fifth biggest city (Adelaide) He makes good wine, despite his name, he is not the southernmost state. ( Is Also the Adopted Son Of Germany) * Tasmaniaball - The only state that is not on the mainland and formerly Had The Tasmanian Tiger . he is Friends With Denmarkball and also had a mining collapse once. (Capital: Hobart) Territories Internal * ACTball - He Became the real Capital of Australia, After NSW and Victoria had an argument for who should have the Capital city. He is also the only landlocked state or territory in australia (after the exclave at Jervis Bay Territory became its own territory in 1989) * Northern Territoryball (Australia) - The birthplace of the aboriginals 40,000 years ago. (Capital: Darwin) * Jervis Bay Territoryball - Created when the ACTball achieved self-government in 1989, is the smallest Territory. External * Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball - he have a name of generics cop couples. * Australian Antarcticaball - it's so cooold there. * Christmas Islandball - Ho Ho Ho, he makes a good couple with Rio Grande do Norteball. * Cocos (Keeling) Islandsball - You know(they have a lot of cocos) * Heard Island and McDonald Islandsball - same case of Ashmore and Cartier Islandsball. * Norfolk Islandball - Norfolkball in a island. Family * UKball - Father * USAball - Brother * New Zealandball - Brother * Canadaball - Brother * Indiaball - Half Brother. * Pakistanball - Half Brother. * Philippinesball - Nephew * Papua New Guineaball - Son Gallery Artwork Australianball.jpg AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Striking_Similarities.png OAM.jpg Serious_Anglophone.png AUss.png 00PU0l9.png Aus.jpg Asiavision 2016.png Victoriaball (Australia).png G3lhIR1.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Polandball_Planet.png Comics BcvU7jS.png DBcpKgi.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png zq9qpnk.jpg Cheer up Aussie.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Another World War.jpg NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png 'rHdC53n.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg Different English.jpg Still a Requirement.png 14. Britain's Will.png UaH0Zuk.png Pansy.png EJNxCYw.png Hallooli.png The Fall of Singapore.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png C8X0qFp.png GfuJo3G.png Mingling with the Natives.png Invest in Philippines.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Not Family.png We the Same.jpg Kangaroo Court.jpg English School.jpg Now Smaller.png British Fight.png Best Pizza.png Logical English.jpg Not Even Euro.png es:Australiaball fr:Australieballe it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия zh:澳大利亚球 Family * UKball - Father * USAball - Brother * New Zealandball - Brother * Indiaball - Adoptive Brother Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Indigenous Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power Category:Wine Category:G20 Category:Australiaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:Sparse Category:MIKTA Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Desert Category:Olympic Host Category:Pro Israel Category:Iron Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:Drunk Category:Islands Category:Island Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Indian Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Basketball Category:Countryballs of Oceania Category:Oceanic Category:UK commonwealth countries Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti Communism Category:Austronesian Category:Anglosphere Category:Oceanian Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Rich Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Butchers